


i do, i do, i do

by jamesjoyce



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesjoyce/pseuds/jamesjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Yang get married. That's it, that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i do, i do, i do

**Author's Note:**

> i had a bad day followed by an even worse shift at work and this is what happened. viola.

The thing that made that day particularly remarkable was the fact that it wasn’t remarkable at all. 

That morning they had woken up--Blake first, kettle on the stove and mug in her hand, an extra sitting out for Yang on the opposite side of the table--and Yang made breakfast. After a job heavy month before, they were taking some time off, and so there really wasn’t anything pressing for them to do. Grocery shopping had been done yesterday, laundry could wait for at least another few days, and as they had been gone for a while the apartment had yet to accumulate messiness. 

Blake was reading--Ninjas of Love was on its forty-third volume now, Yang was going to borrow it once Blake was done--and Yang sitting right next to her on the couch. She was on her scroll, chatting to people that she hadn’t had the chance to talk to in a while. 

Yang was midmessage when the thought struck her that she wouldn’t mind doing this for the rest of her life. Being Blake’s partner was good, being on a team with her even better. That had been established years ago. 

But this, the domestic partnership, the thinking about chores and just sitting quietly with Blake, happy enough to just be beside her, well. Yang didn’t imagine that this was something that would ever grow stale. 

Yang had loved Blake for a long time. It had began when she was seventeen years old, and even after everything that they had been through, Yang’s love still managed to keep blazing. Like a flame that had never gone out, even when that seemed easiest. She had burned through all of it and now both of them were stronger together for it. 

Of course Yang would want to marry Blake. That seemed like a foregone conclusion. In fact, she was surprised that they weren’t already married. They should have been, a long time ago. Not much would have changed. And even if it did change, they could figure all that out later. 

“Blake?” Yang said.

Blake turned to her, closing her book and holding her place with her finger, before turning her attention onto Yang. “Hmm?”

“Will you marry me?” 

“Now?” 

“Now.” 

Blake tilted her head, considering. “Yes,” she said, and then smiled. 

Yang smiled back, twice as hard, and leaned in to kiss Blake. The kiss was soft and sweet, more reserved for their tender mornings together than something that typically happened on the couch in the middle of the afternoon, but it was nice anyway. 

When Yang pulled away, Blake was still smiling. “Just let me finish the chapter of my book, and then we can go.” 

 

Yang called Ruby on the way to the courthouse. “Hey Ruby,” Yang began, “is Weiss there with you?”

“Yeah, and you’re on speaker so she can hear everything you’re saying.” 

“Good, that makes things easier.” Yang wasn’t sure if there was a delicate way to put this, and even if there was she wasn’t sure she wanted to use it, so she just dove right in. “Blake and I are getting married. We’re a couple of blocks from the courthouse right now, and we need witnesses. If you two aren’t busy-” 

“What?!?” came Weiss’s voice. “Yang Xiao Long do not tell me that you and Blake are getting married, today, with no prior planning at all. Please tell me that’s not what I just heard.” 

“That’s what you just heard. But really, about the witness thing...” 

“We’ll be there,” Weiss said in a low, threatening tone that was usually reserved for bad guys or businessmen whose pants Weiss wanted to scare off. The line disconnected, and Yang slipped her scroll back into her pocket. 

“Everything okay?” Blake asked, squeezing her hand. Yang squeezed back. 

“It went about how you imagine it would, with Weiss.” 

“So smoothly.” Blake smiled. 

“Of course.” 

When they arrived at the courthouse, it seemed huge. This was the start of the rest of their lives, and Yang kind of just wanted to stand and look at it for a while. But when Blake began to walk, pulling her along, Yang followed and did not offer any resistance. 

 

After signing the paperwork, it turned out they had to wait in line to get married. The lady at the front desk told them that they would most likely only have to wait for an hour and a half or two hours, but Yang didn’t mind. For this, she would have waited forever if necessary. 

About an hour after their phonecall Weiss and Ruby walked in with bags in hand, zooming in on Blake and Yang immediately. 

“Congratulations! I’m so happy for you both,” Ruby said, reaching out to hug Yang, and then Blake. “Sorry I couldn’t tell you on the phone earlier, _someone_ hung up before I got the chance.” 

“We had to start preparing right away,” Weiss said. “I knew you two would do this. Look at you both...couldn’t you have even dressed up or something?!?” 

They had walked out of the apartment in clothes that they had been wearing to lounge around in. To Yang’s credit, at least she had thought to throw on some mascara before walking out the door, but that was the most effort that they put into their appearance. 

Yang looked down at her t-shirt, which was a bit faded and had the words VALE FOU SAUVAGE FEST across the chest, and shrugged. 

“I think we look nice,” Blake said, wearing flip flops. 

“And you had to choose the worst month for flowers too,” Weiss continued on, soldiering past their attempts to excuse themselves. “We got you both calla lilies because they’re one of the few things available this time of year.” She shoved both the bouquets into Yang and Blake’s hands. 

There was a third bouquet, of white roses, which Weiss began ripping apart. 

“For Mom,” Ruby whispered, and for a moment Yang felt herself choking up. She wished that Summer could have been here to see this. She wished more people could have been here to see this, like their dad and Uncle Qrow, or teams JNPR or SSSN but everyone was busy or on missions or didn’t live nearby. 

They’d have a party after this, Yang decided, where they could invite everyone and get gifts. That seemed fair. 

“Did you even know that she could do that?” Blake asked, when somehow, miraculously, magically, Weiss managed to create flower crowns for both of them to wear out of a bouquet of white roses. 

“Weiss is incredible,” Ruby declared, pride in her voice. For that, Weiss leaned in and kissed her cheek, before placing the crowns on Yang and Blake’s heads. 

Weiss insisted on pictures after that, making sure every combination of team RWBY was completed, and then insisting on more pictures of just Blake and Yang. 

“You’re lucky you’re both stunning with happiness,” Weiss grumbled, taking another picture with her scroll. 

Before Weiss could take another picture, their ticket number was called. Blake reached for Yang’s hand--her mechanical hand, not the one made of flesh and bone, and it never failed to touch Yang’s heart. Blake had never flinched from the reality of that hand, or from Yang, and Yang loved her more for it--and they walked into the room together. 

From behind them, Yang could hear Weiss mutter, “And don’t even think about something like this happening with us, Ruby Rose. Your sister’s just a bad influence.” 

Blake and Yang looked at each other and giggled. 

 

The ceremony wasn’t particularly ceremonious, nor was it particularly long. It was more of a formality than anything, something simple to make it feel real before they could sign the marriage certificate officially. 

Once they were done with signing, both Weiss and Ruby as witnesses, it was done. They got their piece of paper declaring them married, and walked out. 

“Weiss, are you _crying_?” Blake asked once they were out of the courthouse, amusement in her tone,

“It was beautiful!” Weiss wailed, which was so opposite from how she had acted before that Yang had to laugh. Weiss launched herself at Yang and said, in a voice thick with tears, “ _I’m just so happy for you both._ ” 

“You’re officially part of the family now,” Ruby said to Blake, hugging her tight. “I can’t wait for dad to know, he’s going to flip when he finds out. We’re sisters now!” She hugged Blake again, and Blake hugged her back, touched. 

Wiping the last of the tears off her face, Weiss took a step back. “Well I’m sure you two have things you’d rather be doing than sitting here talking to us, so we’re going to take off. Make sure to properly warn people before you decide to make life altering decisions, okay?” 

“Promise,” Blake said, and waved as Weiss and Ruby made their way down the sidewalk. 

“What do you want to do?” Yang asked, pulling out her scroll. Weiss had already posted the pictures and her social media accounts were blowing up. Typical. “We could go out to dinner, and then stay a night in a really fancy hotel, if you want?” Since the courthouse was in the middle of downtown, there were plenty of them in the area to choose from. 

“Or we could save our money for an amazing honeymoon and just go home, order take out, and then have sex?” Blake suggested. 

Yang grinned. “I knew I wouldn’t ever regret marrying you.” 

 

Take out was sushi, and they ordered plenty of it so there would be leftovers for the next day. After Blake had eaten all the fish she could handle, she ran into the bathroom. Yang was now waiting on their bed, with only her underwear on. 

If they’d had a little more prior notice, Yang might have tried to buy some lingerie before the main event. In the end, it really didn’t matter. Blake had seen everything way too many times for it to really matter anymore. 

“You know, Belladonna-Xiao Long is a really long last name,” Blake said, hopping into the bed. “I feel bad for our kids having to learn to spell that.” 

“They’ll learn to deal with it,” Yang said, and rolled over so that she and Blake were side by side, looking into each other’s eyes. For a long moment they just stared at each other, solemn, but then Yang reached out and touched Blake’s face with her fingertips. 

If you had told Yang at seventeen, broken hearted and so, _so_ angry, that this was what the future would bring her, she would never have believed it. But here it was, their future together, spanning the rest of their lives. They had a little slip of paper now that said so. 

Blake was the one that leaned in first, kissing Yang softly. The kiss was gentle at first, but when they opened their mouths, Yang moaned and Blake responded, threading her fingers through Yang’s hair. The kiss deepened, tongues and lips sliding over each other, and Yang felt her fingers dig more deeply into Blake’s skin. 

There was no need to rush. Yang just let herself touch Blake’s skin, and let Blake touch her, slow and gentle. Blake’s hands were so warm, and Yang wanted to melt into her. Instead Blake made her come apart with her fingers, kissing her through all of it.

When Yang came back up for air she slid her way down between Blake’s thighs and went to work. Blake came easily, and when Yang slid back up to be beside her, she was smiling. They were slightly sweaty now, but Yang still thought that somehow she managed to be the most beautiful woman in the world just then. 

“Well, Mrs. Belladonna-Xiao long,” Yang said, once they had both caught their breath. “Is married life everything that you thought it would be?” 

“With you, it’s better, of course,” Blake said, and leaned in to kiss her again.


End file.
